


The Wedding

by ScorpioPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPhoenix/pseuds/ScorpioPhoenix
Summary: Draco's getting married but his past won't stay put.  Twoshot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

\-----------------------------

Draco stood in front of the mirror, trying on the formal wedding robes. The tailor smiled indulgently.

“Beautiful, Mr. Malfoy. I highly suggest this one. With your hair and coloring, this will look fabulous. I am sure the bride will approve.”

Draco stared at his reflection. The mirror nodded in approval as well.

“Fine, make the necessary arrangements for alterations and have it sent to my home.”

\------------

Blaise stared at his friend.

“Are you sure Draco?”

“Yes, dammit! I’m sure!” He slammed down his wine glass, staring gloomily into the fire as it crackled and hissed.

Blaise looked at him with worried eyes.

\--------------

Pansy snuck up behind Draco, kissing him on the neck.

“Hey baby, you seem out of sorts. You ok? I can’t believe we get married in two days! I have waited forever for this moment. You made me wait long enough!”

Draco eyed her. Not long enough…

\-----------------

“Are you fucking kidding me?? Who invited him??” Draco was a mess.

“Vincent said his name was on the invitation list, Draco! He said you told him whoever was on the list was ok to invite to the bachelor party.” Blaise was exasperated.

“Oh God! I can’t go out there. I can’t do this, Blaise. Ask him to leave!”

“Draco, relax. It’ll be ok. He won’t do anything. He’s not like that. Besides, you’re Draco Malfoy! The coolest cat I know. You can handle anything.”

Draco ran his hand through his golden locks. He adjusted his suit and smiled broadly at Blaise.

“I can do this.” He walked out to the restaurant lounge, where his friends had gathered to celebrate his upcoming nuptials.

His silver eyes swept over the group. His friends were coming to shake his hand; pat his back in congratulatory fashion; some with dire warnings of the doom that goes with marriage. He laughed at the good natured ribbing.

His eyes rested on the green ones.

Draco fought the urge to go to him; demand he come back to him. Beg him.

He smiled at Draco, coming towards him, offering his hand.

“Congratulations, Draco,” he whispered into his ear. Chills went all through his body; he managed to keep his hand from shaking.

“Thank you.” Draco’s mouth was dry. He was walking away now, his raven hair still tousled and sexy, driving Draco mad with desire. He longed to run his hands through it again.

Draco felt the emeralds on him the rest of the night.

\------------------

He was thrusting and pumping between Draco’s legs; Draco clinging to him desperately, his legs wrapped around him. The sound of his orgasmic cry brought Draco to his.

“Please…”

“No, Draco.”

“I can fix it.”

A skeptical look.

“You’re getting married tomorrow.”

“I know! You…”

“Yeah, it’s my fault.” A pained look. “I’ll leave you alone, now.” He backs away from Draco.

Draco struggles to keep himself composed.

“Are you coming tomorrow?”

No answer. He’s gone.

\----------------------

“Draco? You ok, man?” Blaise asks, as he helps Draco with his robes.

“I’m fine.” Pale white face, red bloodshot eyes reflect in the mirror.

“You talked to him, didn’t you?”

A sigh.

“Draco!”

“Fuck! I know, please don’t lecture me right now. I told you to tell him to leave.”

“I thought you could handle it. It’s been a long time.”

“Not long enough, Blaise. I still love that bastard! If he had said something different last night…”

“Pansy would hunt you down, Draco. You wouldn’t have had a moment’s peace with

him.”

A quiet knock at the door. Both men turn to look. An attendant enters slowly.

“Mr. Malfoy, sorry to disturb you, but there was someone here insisting they speak with you.”

Raven hair appears around the door. A shap intake of breath from Draco; a determined face from Blaise.

A slight nod of acknowledgement to Blaise.

“I’m sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to leave you with a gift. I won’t be staying for the ceremony. Best wishes to you, Draco. And you look wonderful by the way. I love the color. She will be very happy.” He leaves the gift on the table and walks out the door, and then hesitates. “Will you?” He’s gone again.

A moan from Draco.

Vincent, Gregory, Theodore and Marcus enter, all laughing at a joke.

“Ready to go, Draco?!”

Tension from both men; Draco looks ready to bolt; Blaise looks concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s just a little nervous. Give him a minute.” Blaise walked to Marcus, the most level-headed of the group. “Keep him in here. He just had a visit from...his past.” Marcus rolls his eyes.

Blaise walks quickly. He sees him, standing down the sidewalk, drinking from a wine glass, snatched from the reception area no doubt.

“Why did you come now? Haven’t you done enough?”

“I was invited.”

“You know that was…an oversight. You are enjoying this.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you know that seeing you would completely unnerve him. He’s ready to throw this whole thing out the window for you.”

“He wasn’t ready before.”

“Come off it! He would’ve done it then too. But you made sure that didn’t happen, with your little shenanigans! Let him go!”

“I have.”

“Bloody liar! You forget I was there for your whole relationship! I know that the two of you are no where near finished with this; even with your fucked up behavior. I know that man in there loves you desperately and would still have you back, if you just give him the word.”

“It’s too late for that, Blaise. I’m too screwed up. He deserves some kind of happiness, Pansy loves him; she will help him through this.”

A slight scuffle around the bend.

“Marcus!! I’ll be right back! I promise!”

“Draco!! Don’t do this, let him go!”

Blaise heads towards Draco. They meet at the corner.

“Draco, what are you doing? Let’s go back inside.”

“Where is he, Blaise? I have to talk to him.”

“Let him go, Draco. You are getting married today.”

Draco looks at Blaise; Marcus right behind him.

“I can’t let him go.”

“Draco,” Marcus says gently. “Pansy is waiting.”

Draco’s face sets.

“I have to talk to him, only for a minute. Please, you all don’t understand.”

Draco looks around the corner. He’s gone.

He stands there, anger and hurt racing through him.

“It’s not over. It can't be.”

"Draco, come on. It's time to do this thing." It's Blaise.

Draco looks back at the abandoned sidewalk.

please come back...

\------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sits in the changing room, holding his head.

Blaise and Marcus hover anxiously, waiting for him to speak.

Pansy’s voice wafts through the wall.

“Vincent, if you don’t get the fuck out of my way, your funeral will be right after my reception.”

“Draco,” Blaise ventures nervously. “Your guests are getting antsy. Pansy is…ummm…wanting to talk to you.”

Draco lifts cold silver eyes to his friend. “Do you think I give a good fuck about them right now?” His voice is cold, emotionless. The Draco of their youth.

Blaise continues undaunted. “We have to tell them something, Draco. Pansy is not going to wait forever. Vincent and Gregory won’t be able to hold her back much longer. I don’t envy them right now.”

“Draco, please.” Marcus says. “Let us tell her something. At least tell her you’re sick or something. She doesn’t deserve this.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Fine.”

\-------------

Pansy looks beautiful in her dress. She is holding herself together, watching the man of her dreams tell her he is not feeling well and needs a little more time.

“How much time are you talking about Draco? We have guests! Take a Calming Draught for Merlin’s sake! It’s just nerves.”

“Pansy, I-I…I just need a few more minutes, ok? Please try to understand, love. This is a major step.”

A withering look.

“Draco, I’ve waited eight years for you to finally come to this moment. I know you’re nervous; so am I. I love you! We can finally start our life together! Isn’t that what you want?”

Draco stares at her without answering.

Voices come from outside the door. It is Vincent and Gregory.

“You actually saw him?”

“Yeah, he just went and sat down. He’s in the back by the window. I was surprised when he showed up last night. I didn’t think he would show up today at all.”

Pansy and Draco lock eyes.

“Draco…”

“Pansy…”

“You promised me, Draco!”

“Pansy, I just want to talk to him, please.”

“No, Draco!! I’m not going through this again! You promised me it was over. He’s been gone a year! I won’t let him destroy you or me again!”

She is running to the door, throwing it open.

“Blaise! Marcus! Get his ass to the front, now! I don’t care if you have to bind him to do it! He’s marrying me today!”

\----------------

Draco is standing by the official from the Wizengamot. Blaise and Marcus have indeed hexed him in a body bind. They are tightly holding his arm now, unseen by the guests.

Both are well aware of Draco’s fury. Both are hating him, the one who has managed to keep their friend bewitched since he was eleven. The obsession between the two has consumed them all.

Draco’s eyes are fixed to the back of the room.

The green eyes are smoldering, staring back at him with barely suppressed longing and…regret.

\---------------

Pansy enters.

She sees him, off to her right. HIM. The one who has kept Draco from her since they were kids at Hogwarts.

He has fascinated Draco since that train ride. His hatred masking his growing love for the savior, until Draco couldn’t hide it anymore. Not from her anyway.

She had endured them sneaking around at Hogwarts from 5th year until graduation.

Then the year when he was gone, saving them all. Draco, using her to fill his void, waited patiently for his return.

A tearful breakup for Pansy.

She endured them together for another long four years.

Draco had then appeared suddenly, angry and abandoned, on her doorstep.

She stupidly took him back.

Hints of marriage disappeared again…when they saw him in Diagon Alley that day.

A more dramatic breakup scene. Broken dishes, a hole in the wall, scratches all over his face. He had cried.

She had vowed to hate both of them, forever.

Then a year later, he came to see her.

He was leaving again, the war messed his mind up. Draco deserved more and better than him. Give him another chance.

She could see why Draco loved him. It was hard not to fall under that spell. Her hatred kept her immune though. Almost.

She wanted to feel what it was like. Why was everyone so in love with him?

Feeling him inside of her and the power he exuded was beyond anything she had ever experienced. She would never be able to compete with this. Draco would love him for the rest of his life. She would be a poor substitute.

Tell him about us, he had told her. He will hate me for it.

She gave him another chance. And told him.

There had been no outburst, just a cold fury that took over him. She was never sure if it was directed at him or her.

She hadn’t said anything when he would sit alone in the dark, or drink himself into oblivion, night after night. She ignored his stony silence or the pain on his face when his picture or name found their way to them. She feigned happiness and bliss when they made love, knowing the love was not for her.

She pretended she didn’t know where he went when he disappeared sometimes. She knew where he lived also. Draco would just sit outside though. She ignored the missing money in his accounts because he was bribing men to leave him alone. Leave him available.

She had exacted her revenge when she put his name on the guest list. Vengeance and perhaps the closure they all needed.

\-------------------

Draco was not looking at her.

She remembered his face, when he told her that he was leaving. Each time.

He looked just like that now.

\-------------

She looked at him, standing there in his corner, watching her in the doorway.

He had tried to give Draco back to her, but it was not his fault.

Draco was never hers. She hadn’t known it until that moment.

A look of gratefulness and painful acquiescence was extended to him.

\-----------

The official was speaking. Neither one of them heard a word of what he said.

\----------

A slight commotion from the back.

He was standing in the aisle instead of the corner.

He just stared at them.

\-------------

Draco’s heart stopped.

Blaise made a motion with his hand.

An usher moved forward to prompt the man to return to his seat or leave.

Pansy looked at her mother.

Narcissa, the widow, turned her head away from the man who had brought her son so much happiness and so much grief. She gazed up at her son, the longing so evident in his eyes as he stoically tried to do the right thing. Her heart went to Pansy.

“Draco,” she said quietly.

Mrs. Parkinson stood. “Pansy.”

A rumble of murmuring from the guests.

The official coughed.

Draco stared at him for what felt like an eternity. He felt Pansy moving.

He looked at her.

The official coughed again. “Are we ready to continue now?”

Draco took a breath. “Ummm…ok.”

From behind him, several gasps were heard

A hand closed around his arm. He turned to see the most brilliant shade of green.

Soft lips planted themselves on his. The most delicious tongue entered his mouth and swirled there for several seconds. Draco immediately responded, allowing this violation on his wedding day.

He pulled away, the raven hair showing as he held his head down. He backed away from the raised dais. The wedding party all too stunned to do anything.

He held out his hand.

Draco looked at Pansy again.

She slapped him hard. Then she slapped the other man harder.

Identical expressions of guilt.

Her mother took her in her arms, consoling her…again.

Draco walked to her, trying to explain. Narcissa pulled him back.

“Go, Draco. I will handle the guests.” A warm smile from mother to son.

He had left.

Draco hurried out to the lobby. He wasn’t there.

He dashed outside, his heart, mind and spirit in complete chaos.

He stood there on the sidewalk, basking in the warm sunshine.

Draco walked slowly up to him.

He touched him gently on the back.

He turned around.

Draco’s fist flashed out, hitting him squarely in the mouth.

His hand went up to his lip. He nodded sagely.

“I deserved that.”

Draco leapt forward, pulling the man into a deep kiss. Draco savored the taste, the slight heat from the lip because of the violence directed at it a moment before. He only felt complete when he was with him.

“Did I deserve that also?”

“Yes, Harry, you did.”

With a smirk, he reached out his hand again. Without hesitation, Draco took it.

Blaise watched from the door. In a blink, they both had disappeared, winking out of existence.

No one else had existed for these two anyway.

Pansy had been right all along. He had been amazed she was willing to let Draco go like this. This elaborate planning and humiliation on her wedding day. All for Draco. She was an amazing woman. Draco would hardly be upset when he found out they had cooked this all up and now he and Pansy were an item.

He raised his wine glass.

"Here's to you, Draco and Harry. Be happy."


End file.
